Loussier l'oye
Loussier l'oye (ルウシェ・ロワ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is a child girl librarian and she's Mamère l'Oye's daughter who chosen as the apprentice of the Wonderland Works. She's the master of quick slashes and swordplay who excels at close range combat with her dual longswords. She has difficulties dealing with ranged assaults, but proves deadly if she can close the distance. Role in Game Aruto arc First appears in Chapter 3.5 (Counter Skirmish) all the way up to final chapter of 12, if the player meets a simple requirement: Clearing "Counterattacking Yellow Turban Invasion" on higher difficulty than normal. Otherwise if you clearing the first Chapter on lower difficulty than normal, Chapter 1.5 will never be unlocked Aruto will not join the Yuan Shao army, and the rest of the Aruto arc story will always focus on the main story that involves Aruto and the company focus on their epic scenario to hunt down and destroy Jabberwocky without mentioning Loussier and Mamère. Loussier is one of the Wonderland Works apprentice and a daughter of Mamère l'Oye. She contributes greatly to Aruto's later against Jabberwocky and his army. Loussier knows about the incident of Yuan Shao's betrayal and their target was the chosen one. In order to help them in battle, she and Mamère aide their way to the battlefield to prevent anymore deaths in battle. During the meeting with Arisu Arisugawa, Loussier comments about a cute Aruto's sister and gives her a hint of love and peace for Aruto and Kiraha and gives a big help to fight the evil. After the player clearing the chapter 6.5. The final stage would might be modified with Loussier and Mamère themselves in their aide to fight against Jabberwocky and his army to bring the end of the riot war. Character Information Appearance Unlike her mother, Loussier is a young teenage girl of 13 years old which has long straight bright tan color hair that reaches on her hips with a large red bow on her head with gold trims and light purple eyes. Also she have a four-leaf clover on left side of her forehead. She only wears a modified schoolgirl uniform-like outfit consists of a lavender color vest with a white shirt underneath, which has a smaller red ribbon on the top of her shirt with gold broach on it. A bright lavender and dark purple color royal style blazer with sleeve cuffs with light elemental designs on the lower part of her blazer, and a purple short skirt with long diamond patterns with blue trims. On her black leg wear, she wears a black tights and a dark pink mary-janes style shoes with small gold broach on each side of her shoe. Also she wears a pink gloves. Personality Caring, energetic, kind and sweet-hearted and often times a smile of her face, Loussier is a formal apprentice and student of the Wonderland Works who strives to always act her best. Her mother Mamère l'Oye, she hopes to someday make her mentor proud. Though competent in hope and knowledge, Loussier has a slightly chance to avoid any failures that lead a fatal flaws of the Wonderland Works by doing very correctly. However, these setbacks would might be avoided by correcting the mistakes. She is depicted as a bud of fresh talent; Loussier not only a very talented girl, but she's a master of swords that pushes her dreams into a reality. Quotes *"I'm Loussier l'Oye, I'll do my best!" (selected in Character Select screen) * Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Loussier does a six alternating slashes with her both swords, ending with a spiral knock away at the end. , ( ): Loussier slashes downwards with her both swords to shoot a short range wave slash in front of her. Stuns the enemy on hit. Also Loussier has a EX Attack 2; she shoots out a light element crescent waves at 5 meter distance in front of her, ending it with a final slash that shoot a x-shaped which knocks away the enemy. , : Loussier jumps while alternately slashing with both swords. Launches the enemy as well as herself, transitioning her into the air for an air combos. , , , ( ): Loussier twirls both swords in front, then stabs with both of them simultaneously. Dizzies the enemy. Also Loussier has a EX Attack 3; she twirl-slashes forward with swords multiple times and ends with a dual-outward slash trailed by flames on her both swords. , , , , ( ): Loussier does a double spinning slash that knocks opponents back at last hit (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). Also Loussier has a EX Attack 1; she does a high speed double spinning slash that pulls enemies closer to her to inflict damage and multiple hits. At last hit spiral knocks the enemies away into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). , , , , , ( ): Loussier stabs her both swords into the ground, sending an air wave forward that launches enemies upward. Also Loussier has a EX Attack 4; she swings her both swords simultaneously in a wide arc, unleashing a whirlwind of light energy in front of her that inflict damage, multiple hits and spiral knock the enemies up into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Loussier does a several high speed double spinning slash in either clockwise or counterclockwise. Tapping the button for more high speed double spinning slashes. Inflict damage and multiple hits. At last hit spiral knocks the enemies away into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). Direction, : Loussier does a quick bold dashing stab at 5 meter dash distance while she summons out more long swords that penetrate targets. Also Loussier is invincible during dashing stab attack. Dashing Spin( ) during dash): Loussier dumps forward while rapidly spinning with her both swords. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Loussier does a five alternating air combo slashes with the final one swipes both swords in a cutting motion. , : Loussier launches several slashes diagonally downward before releasing a cross-shaped energy wave. , , : Loussier slams the air juggled enemies down to the ground with her both swords that causes ground bounce. , , , : After two slash air combo, Loussier does an aerial version of EX Charge Attack 2. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Loussier does an aerial version of EX Charge Attack 1. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Loussier does an aerial version of EX Charge Attack 4. , , , , , , : After five slash air combo, Loussier does an aerial version of C6. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Loussier counters with her C4. Spiral knocks the enemies away from her slightly via spiral hard knockdown. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Loussier steps back and does an outward cross slash at counterattack. Spiral knocks the enemies away from her slightly via spiral hard knockdown. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Swords Fall: Loussier summons a magical long swords and rain them down over 5 meter in front of her. Every sword hits that causes an explosion on impact the ground and launches the enemies into the air on hit. Also can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit. She can use her skill up to 3 times a row (maximum 3 times) (This skill is learned from the start of Loussier l'oye’s Level). *MP cost: 200 per use (600 MP in total) *Cooldown: 11 seconds per use, (33 seconds in total) Swords Blast: Loussier executes a stab attack then she summons a multiple magical long swords, shoots in a five-way spread in front of her Every sword hits that causes an explosion on impact on the enemies and launches the enemies into the air on hit. A larger damage can be given to targets that are nearer. Also can hit OTG. (This skill requires Loussier l'oye is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 16 seconds Duality Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Loussier takes a dual sword slashing stance for a while and stands in a ready position. Press and hold the button to slash repeatedly back and forth (holding the button to slash back and forth even faster). Pressing the button or let the Storm Rush is over, she ends her attack and stance by thrusting her both swords forward that spiral knocks the enemies away from her slightly via spiral hard knockdown. (This skill requires Loussier l'oye is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Swords Cannon: (chargeable) Loussier takes a dual sword slashing stance for a while she's charging her light energy, then slashes downwards with her both swords to summons a several magical long swords on both sides, then shoots them at high speeds over a 10 meter distance. Grounded foes are knocked away from the hit of Sword Cannon shots via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. Also can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Loussier cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version summons more magical long swords and inflicts twice the damage. (This skill requires Loussier l'oye is Level 30). *MP cost: 800 (uncharged), 1600 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Swords Rising: Loussier stamps one of her sword to the ground and summons a multiple swords from the ground to inflict damage, juggling multiple hits and spiral knock the surrounding enemies up into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). Summoned swords have a low chance to inflict Light Burn debuff to enemies. Also can hit OTG and would be relaunch on hit and juggle. (This skill requires Loussier l'oye is Level 30). *MP cost: 900 *Cooldown: 60 seconds Musou Attacks (Loussier Light) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Loussier swings her swords forward to knock opponents into the air with a light element spin-slash strike to the left, then she does a three alternating light element slashes in front of her. Each time she slashes, she creates a multiple lines of light element slashes that inflicts damage and juggles multiple hits per swing. The last swing inflicts multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies away into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown) This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Loussier l'oye’s Level. , (Loussier Twister) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Loussier spins around surrounded by a whirlwind of light element slashes while floating in the air to create a whirlwind lines of light element slashes that inflicts damage, and multiple hits and spiral knock/juggle the surrounding enemies up into the air. The final blow does a dual outward slash that creates a instant lines of slashes that inflicts multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies away into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Loussier l'oye is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Loussier Dance) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Loussier continuously spins around, gaining momentum, then brings down her swords with full force. Each time she slashes, she creates a multiple lines of light element slashes that inflicts damage and juggles multiple hits per swing. The last swing inflicts multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies away into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Loussier l'oye is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Deadly Charm) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Loussier uses one of her sword to stab the nearest opponent. If her stab connects, she trips her victim up to the ground. She then gloats as she stabs them with her both swords. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Loussier l'oye is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Loussier Blessings) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Loussier Light): Loussier raises her both sword as she's charging her light energy, then shoots into the air to create a healing rain of healing swords that fall into the ground over 20 meter area of effect attack. This also not only heals allied units if they are nearby, but also for enemies inflicts large damage, juggling multiple hits and spiral knock the surrounding enemies up into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Loussier l'oye is Level 40. (Loussier Bladestorm) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Loussier Blessing): Loussier does a near endless alternating slashes that resembles a sort of dance. Each time she slashes, she creates a multiple lines of light element slashes that inflicts heavy damage on entire area of 20 meter AoE and juggles multiple hits and spiral knock the surrounding enemies up into the air. Holding the button longer for more swings up to 10 seconds and the final blow strikes does a dual spinning slash that creates a instant lines of slashes that inflicts multiple hits and can cause explosion that spiral knocks the enemies away into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from the last part of Loussier Infinity will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Loussier l'oye is Level 50 along with Infinity Bladestorm. Burst Attack (Loussier Infinity) (Burst Mode required and instead of Loussier Bladestorm): Loussier takes a dual sword slashing stance while she charging her light energy. As Loussier's Burst Attack starts, she performs a cross-shaped cuts in front while moving at a fast pace. Each time she slashes, she creates a multiple lines of light element slashes that inflicts damage and juggles multiple hits per swing. As her burst attack continues, she does a continuous spinning attack with weapon now engulfed in fire before inflicting several horizontal strikes back and forth before she performs a slow spinning slash to create a whirlwind lines of slashes that inflicts multiple hits and spiral knocks the enemies up into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). On the final blow and the burst attack ends, she ends with her swinging both swords in a crisscross formation that creates a instant lines of slashes surrounding her, then followed by a final blow explosion of Loussier Bladestorm. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiral knocks the enemies into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from the final blow of Loussier Infinity's explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Loussier l'oye is Level 50 along with Loussier Bladestorm. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Loussier l'oye is a quick combo character. Her dual swords allow her to juggle and corner her opponents faster than other Aruto Side Characters, which turns her into a good offensive fighter. Fortunately, her long combos allow her to quickly fill up Musou Gauge fast and occasional use of Musou spamming; something that she arguably relies on high combo rating (both aerial and ground combos and addition of skill attacks) with fairly same damage as Aruto's. Overall, her weapon is excellent for clearing crowds thanks to her extremely powerful C4, C6, dashing attack, Aerial C4, C6 and her skill attack like Swords Rising. On the dept, She is also a great crowd killer and if her any attacks connects or hits them with Skill Attacks, the enemy officer will receive massive damage. As such, highly enhanced damaging elements such as Cyclone, Slash, Certain-kill and Aggression are recommended to maximize the effect. Ability is used to increase damage for her skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of her Aerial Charge Combos, and when combined with her other skills like Swords Cannon, Swords Fall, etc. This creates a fatal combination, allows her to perform a single infinite hit combo that depletes the enemies' hit points from full health to death in a single combo. Despite a quick combo character, crowd killer and average health rating, Loussier is intended to be a low Intellect rating. Some of her highly costly Skill Attacks like Swords Rising might have insufficiently MP cost required to perform Skill Attacks. If she tries to charge her Swords Cannon while her MP insufficient for cost of charged Firestorm Drive, only uncharged version can be performed. To counter this low Intellect rating. The player must increase the MP rate by equipping Accessories with increases MP and INT effect or any Accessories can cut the MP cost of the Skill Attack by half. Weapons Loussier mainly uses the twin swords moveset. Unlock requirements Clear Stage 3.5 "Counter Skirmish" in Aruto Arc side story. Trivia *Loussier l'oye is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Loussier's appearance and clothing are resemble of from Shironeko Project in Chaguma Academy event with major differences. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the Shironeko Project counterpart and the color of her outfit's colors are recolored with various lavender colors on her blazer, vest and skirt. **Her outfit's color scheme is just like her mother. *Her personality is modified of Jiang Wei's from Dynasty Warriors except with a friendly and kindly girl similar to Kiraha's. *Loussier's movesets are mixed of Lui Bei and Lu Xun's twin swords Dynasty Warriors series with her skills which basically is Infinity Sword class from Elsword (due to her alias suggest). navigation menu Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters